Kirby's Dream Land 4: Return of All Evil
Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil is the second Kirby game planned to be on Nintendo's Wii U and will be released in 2017. It can have up to 5 players, an online feature, and many customizable options. Story WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!! Kirby and his 3 friends are seen flying around on a warpstar. As they fly by Castle DeDeDe, it pans into DeDeDe's window where he is seen being very angry. "Why does Kirby get all the glory? He gets the fans and the food. The only people in all of Popstar who like me are my minions." Dedede says angrily. Bandanna Dee, who is sitting on his bed says, "He's always beat you in every battle, too." DeDeDe then pauses and gets a very sinister grin. He says, "I've got a plan. A plan for revenge." It is shown that DeDeDe and Bandanna Dee are building a robot. After a short building montage, the robot is finished. This robot will turn out to be the first boss of the game. After defeating DeDeDe's robot, Kirby punches him and sends him hurdling into the sky. Dedede, who lands on a very strange planet in space, awakes to see a small box in front of him. "Well, no one's around to take it, so I guess it's mine!" he exclaims as he opens the box. When he does, though, all evils Kirby has banished in the past fly out of it; Magolor, Taranza, Zero, Dark Matter, Daroach, and even Nightmare. They fly out to all the corners of Popstar and Halcandra. DeDeDe, obviously frightened, tries to close the box, but gets possessed by Nightmare. The four Kirbies and Adeline, who are playing chase in a field, notice Nightmare floating above them. "Gah!" Kirby exclaims. "W-What are you doing here?!" "Just destroying the universe, that's all," Nightmare nonchalantly answered as he flew into the sky, spreading evil everywhere. The Kirby's knew that this was their time to shine, be heroes, and save the world. The friends travel around Popstar and defeat evil as Nightmare and his evil crew try to hinder their path. They travel around on warpstars, making friends and defeating foes. Characters Playable The Kirby characters, which are Kirby, Keeby, Greeny, and Blues, play exactly the same. They can puff up 6 times, each time propelling themselves into the air, then they fall. They can run, jump, swim, and inhale enemies to either spit them out or eat them to gain their abilities. Adeline is a character who plays very different from anyone else. She is exclusive to multiplayer and has to use the game pad. Similar to New Super Mario Bros U, she can draw on the screen with the stylus to make platforms the Kirbies can climb. She can also sometimes draw food and it will fly onto the TV, waiting for the Kirbies to grab it. This however, can only be done every 2 minutes. On certain missions, such as "DeDeDe's Drastic Dream", you'll be able to play as King DeDeDe, '''and the other 3 players will be '''Waddle Dees. DeDeDe and the Waddle Dees have the exact capabilities as the Kirbies (jumping six times, swim, run, etc.), except they can't inhale and copy enemies. Instead, they attack with weapons. DeDeDe uses his hammer, and the Waddle Dees use umbrellas. NPC's Kirbetta '''is Kirby's sister who lives in Cookie Country. She has a talent for cooking health items, but is such a little brat that she will sell them to you for 10 stars each, and 20 stars for Maxim Tomatoes. '''Captain Kirb is a pirate who lives near Watermelon Waters. After doing a mini-game where you shake as hard as you can for 10 seconds, he will give you some stars! However, Captain Kirb has to leave port after you do the mini-game twice. You have to come back tomorrow to get more. Bebop Bopkins '''is an alien found near the Spaghetti Space Station. He has built a U.F.O. that costs 25 stars to enter. Once entered, however, you can select any ability or '''Animal Buddy '''to take on your adventure. Once you choose one, however, you have to leave. You have to pay 25 more to get a new ability. '''Kay '''and '''Erby '''are Kirby's brothers who live in Souffle City. They are qualified gymnasts who are experts in running and strength. For 5 tokens a day, they can train you to be faster or to have stronger attacks. '''Mr. KK, who's name stands for Key Kirby, is always at the end of Collection Missions '''to put the 3 parts of the key back together. He'll actually do it for free instead of many of the other NPC's. '''Prince Fluff, from Kirby's Epic Yarn, appears in the "Fluff of Yarn" mission. He will play the same role as Mr. KK. Gameplay Despite all the different qualities of each mission type, they all have a few things in common. * All of the levels with Kirby Coins have 3 or 4 of them. * There are 50 stars in each level. * Levels are completed by entering a door. * The levels always scroll right except Superhero missions and some bosses. * All levels except for boss missions have enemies you need to fight. Controls n' Control''lers'' This game has a variety of controls (which you can customize to your liking) and accepted controllers. Accepted Controllers * Wii U Gamepad * Wii Remote * Wii Remote + Nunchuck * Wii Pro Controller * Connected 3DS (with the same controls as Kirby Triple Deluxe) Controls The controls are very similar on each remote. For the Wii U, the picture that is left of this paragraph tells you about the controls. The controls for the Wii Remote and Wii Remote and Nunchucks are exactly the same from Kirby's Return the Dreamland from 2011. .'' ''. . Abilities Abilities are the powers that Kirby can use during every level. The link (Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil; Abilities) takes you to a chart of all the abilities and their pause flavor text. Super Abilities Returning from Kirby's Return to Dreamland are super abilities, abilities that are very powerful, but can only be used for 1 minute. These are the Super Sword, that can slash anything on the screen, the Flare Beam, that controls a large beam around the screen, the Snow Bowler, which turns you into a huge snowball that can crush anything in it's path, the Dragon Fire, which lets a giant dragon made of fir fly across the screen, burning anything in it's path, the Yarn Tank, which turns you into a giant tank that can shoot missiles, the Hyper Bomb, that lets you throw huge bombs, the Mega Hammer, that crushes anything in it's path, the Hypernova, that can inhale huge things such as trees, walls, and even some mini bosses, and the UFO, which allows you to fly above the ground and abduct enemies and shoot lasers. Animal Buddies The animal buddies have returned from Kirby's Dreamland 3, and each ability and animal buddy make a combination. Examples could be using the Tornado ability while riding Kine, making whirlpools, or using the Ninja ability with Rick, which lets him do dive kicks. Customizable Options This game has many things you can customize, like outfits for your Kirby, or even building your own levels! Custom Kirbies This game allows you to customize a Kirby you can play as at any time. The items you can customize Kirby with are unlocked by playing through the game. You can save the Kirby to a username, like in SSB4. There are also some hats that unlock on certain holidays, as well as ones that are unlocked with amiibos. Level Editor The level editor is unlocked from the start, and it allows you to make your own levels. You can place enemies, platforms, and hazards, you can choose backgrounds and ground colors, and you can even add key parts and a baby. When you switch into the Advanced mode, however, things get more, well, advanced. You can choose from enemy A.I., make warpstar sequences, create custom backgrounds and grounds, make custom superhero and warpstar sequences, and even make a 2nd plane! All levels can be uploaded to the Custom Level Portal. Missions There are at least 6 missions in each world, sometimes more, and each mission has a cute little name. Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil; Missions Trivia * In the mission "The Adventure Begins", there is a small TV. Hit the TV with any attack and it will show game play from Kirby's Adventure on the NES. Hit it again and it will play Kirby Super Star. * In the "Mango Movie Theater" mission, many references to different movies on posters. A parody of the movie ''Jaws ''has a Blipper instead of a shark. A parody of ''Mission Impossible ''titled ''"Mission Impuffable" ''has a dangling Kirby, and so on. * A running joke in the game is an advertisement by "Kracko's Warpstar Insurance". On the Soup City world map, there is even a huge billboard with an advertisement of the company on it. It appears with the number "1 (800) 255-3700", which is the number for Nintendo services. * When the 4th player, Greeny, sits idle, he pulls out a 3DS, and the sound effects make it sound like he's playing Kirby Triple Deluxe. * The Retro ability uses attacks based on different Game Boy games. Examples being spawning a Game Boy style Mario for it to run across the screen like a projectile, or spawning a Tetris block under you from above. * When the game is beat with all stars and Kirby coins, the file shows 101%. It also unlocks a very special mode called "SUPER mLg MOde". It allows you to change any to any ability at will, destroy any enemy, including bosses, in 1 single hit, and have limitless invincibility. Also, all the food items are replaced by Doritos and Mountain Dew.